


Pride, Prejudice and Wizardry

by Secretshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretshipper/pseuds/Secretshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrive at Hogwarts, for the Triwizard Tournament, Lizzy Bennet could never have imagined how her world was going to be changed by the Durmstrang champion, William Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride, Prejudice and Wizardry

The morning of September 1st dawned, clear skied, cool with a refreshing breeze welcoming in the new season. Students across the country began preparing for the upcoming year. Everywhere you looked; there was a certain excitement, anticipation, some unknown magic in the air.  
And so it was on a crowded platform in King’s Cross Station in London, for here to were children excited to be returning to school. This was no ordinary school. In fact, it may have been the most extraordinary school in Great Britain. This school taught magic, not maths. Young witches and wizards devoured books on potions, and charms, not Shakespeare nor chemistry.  
Is it not peculiar that their whole world existed, hidden in plain sight of our own world, and yet far removed; that while their world boasted flying broomsticks, curious devices to turn back time, spells to turn tortoises to teapots, that they are, at their core, no different to us.  
In matters of the mind and heart, we are as alike as brothers and sister. The follies, faults and fancies are universally true, magical or not.  
There was one such young girl; a bright, high spirited witch of sixteen, whose story I shall tell you. Her name was Lizzy Bennet, and she was weaving her way through the platform, followed by her sisters, Jane, Lydia, and Mary. Her eyes searched for her friend, Charlotte Lucas, as she tried not to trip over trailing robes and owl cages. Students rushed to board their trunks and possessions, whilst crying goodbye to their parents.  
‘’Lizzy, over here’’, called a voice, and there stood Charlotte, surrounded by her own family. The Lucas’ and Bennets had been fast friends for many years, being the only two wizarding families in their village in Hertfordshire.  
Charlotte Lucas, the eldest daughter, was a seventh year Gryiffindor, and fellow house mate of Jane Bennet. However, despite the difference in age, Lizzy and Charlotte, similar in both disposition and intellect, were close friends. ‘’I’m glad you made it on time! We shall just have time to put your trunks away.’’  
As the girls returned to bid farewell to their mothers, Lizzy overheard her mother in conversation with Mrs Lucas. ‘’We were very pleased with Lizzy’s eight Outstanding OWLs’’, her mother’s voice said, ‘’Now, who would’ve thought our Lizzy would beat Charlottes grades, especially when Charlotte is so studious. Why, I –‘’  
‘’Mama’’, Lizzy cut her off sharply, distracting her from a disgruntled Mrs Lucas, ‘’ It really is time for the train to leave, we came to say goodbye’’. Charlotte cast a smile in her direction. Lizzy knew her friend was well acquainted with her mother’s ways to take offence at her words, but the less that was said about Mrs Bennets manners, the better. Jane kissed their mother goodbye, and moved toward the prefects carriage to fulfil her duties as Head Girl. Lizzy cast her eye around for her youngest sister, Lydia, but she was nowhere in sight. Impatiently, Lizzy too, bid her mother goodbye and boarded the train, just at the bells on King’s Cross began to ring, and the train rumbled to life.  
The girls settled into their compartment, pulling out books and newspapers to while away the time. Soon, London was far behind them, and fields flew past their windows.  
‘’Have you heard that the triwizard tournament may be using the Quidditch pitch this year?’’ asked Charlotte, over the top of a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
‘’I have’’, sighed Lizzy, ‘’And, I think I’ll half lose my mind, preparing for NEWTs without any flying to distract me’’.  
‘’I think it’s a far better use than to waste time flying around, playing silly games. NEWTs are very important, Lizzy. I for one, sincerely hope that that confounded tournament won’t distract me from my OWLs’’, Mary said abruptly from her corner, before disappearing behind her book.  
Truth be told, Lizzy was apprehensive for another reason. The Triwizard tournament was a competition between the three biggest wizarding schools in Europe took place every four years. She desperately wanted to try out for it, since watching the previous tournament in her second year. She was certainly capable and intelligent enough. She enjoyed the practical challenges presented in her classes, and had scored highly on her Defence against the Dark Arts OWL, but there was no denying that champions in the triwizard tournament were far more likely to end up in the hospital wing, covered head to toe in bandages, being drip fed Skelegro potion.  
Not that that deterred Lizzy, for she had not been placed in Gryffindor for no reason, but this was exactly the sort of unladylike behaviour that was sure to give her mother a seizure.  
At that moment, the door to their compartment flew open, and in strode Lydia, followed by Jane, berating her. ‘’Not only is it not hygienic in the least to sneak off to the loos with boys you hardly know, it is inappropriate for a girl of your age to be doing such things!’’, Jane said, hands on her waist, looking exasperated.  
Lydia seemed the least bit bothered by this lecture as she settled into the seat beside Mary for lunch.  
‘’Oh Jane, I’m hardly a child! I am fourteen’’, laughed Lydia, ignoring Mary’s complaint at Lydia being in her way, ‘’Besides, I do know him! His name is Denny, and he is in your year. In fact, he was telling me, just before you rudely interrupted us, that there is a new boy in your year. He’s transferred from Durmstrang. Funny, I didn’t realise you could transfer to different wizarding schools. I’ll bet he’s really athletic. The boys from Durmstrang usually are! ’’  
Lizzy tried her best to not listen to her vapid sisters’ gossip. She never quite understood how Lydia ended up in Gryffindor, having as of yet, shown no talent for anything beyond being silly and foolish.  
Mary Bennet was no better, Lizzy thought as she picked at her corned beef sandwich. It was not good to take life too seriously, and Mary wouldn’t recognise a sense of humour if it danced naked in front of her wearing a tea cosy on its’ head. Lizzy could already envisage Mary having a difficult time coping with the stresses of OWL’s if she didn’t learn to employ herself with some other pursuit too; she strange obsession with gobstoppers notwithstanding.  
In Lizzys’ opinion, thankfully, Jane Bennet surpassed all the sisters in her countenance and pleasing way. Jane Bennet had a wholesome, kind heart, and was a friend to all. Lizzy adored her, and Jane was her most trusted confidante, and only Jane knew of Lizzys’ wish to compete in the Triwizard tournament. Lost in thought for most of the train journey, she snapped out of her reverie to find that evening had fallen, and with it, the clouds had rumbled in, with rain lashing at the window.  
Lydia had returned to her friends, and Jane had left to check on when they would arrive into Hogsmeade, but Charlotte and Mary had already begun to change into their school robes. Lizzy smiled to herself. Triwizard years were always exciting, and she wondered what adventure this one would bring.


End file.
